The Lion and Dragon
by BooHartyy
Summary: Saelahna Targaryen, the eldest daughter of the mad king, is residing in Winterfell. She is of protector of the ladies of House Stark and is considered one Of their own. When the King comes to Winterfell, Lord Stark asks Sae to come with him to take care his daughter in Kingslanding, but after a series of events must make the most of her new, unwanted adventure with Jaime Lannister.
1. Chapter 1

I stood watching from the far corner of the dining hall, watching the Queen and lady Stark. I watched as the Queen's eyes scanned the room and found their way to my violet ones. Her eyes widened and she took Lady Starks arm, pulling her attention towards me. The Queen was a beautiful woman and just looking at her, you could tell that she was of the house of Lannister. I have heard stories of how beautiful they are, it was obvious that her marriage to King Robert must have been arranged by her father. I read her lips as she said, "who is that? Call her over," she commanded. Before Lady Stark could even open her mouth, I was half way across the room and everyone had gone silent, just seeing me actually approach that royal table. My tight, grey gown that exposed my collarbones and shoulders flowing behind me as I grew closer and closer to Queen Cersei Lannister and Lady Catelyn Stark.

"Oh my gods," I heard a deep voice say as a blade came inches from my neck. I slowly turned my head to him with a calm expression on my face. He had the same gold hair that belonged to Queen Cersei and the same looks. This must be Jaime, twin of the queen and older brother of the imp. The King Slayer. He was dressed in fine clothing and had a slight stubble on his face. Someone opened the doors to the hall and a slight breeze blew my platinum hair to my left shoulder and gracefully into my face.

"Lord Jaime, please," Lady Stark said while standing quickly. Neither of us looked away from each other, our eyes staring into one another's. His arrogance would cost him one day. "She is of Winterfell!"

I brought my hand up to the blade and slowly pushed it from my neck. I then bowed to him slightly. "My Lord," I said as I stood straight once more. To my surprise, he bowed as well, as if forgetting who he was. He stood back up and then realized what he had done, but sat back into his seat. I turned to the Queen. "Your grace," I said with a curtsy. I stood tall again, with my shoulders back and head high. "My lady," I said with a bow to Lady Stark.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked.

"Saelahna of house Targaryen," I said looking to the queen. "It's an honor to have you in Winterfell my Queen."

"Keeping a Targaryen, that's a dangerous game Catelyn," the queen said. "Is she one of the mad kings?"

"Yes, I am his oldest." I said before Lady Stark could talk. "I am ashamed of my father's madness, he had no gods or morality."

"She, is the rightful heir?" Cersei asked.

"I have given up all claims, but if my brother and sister still live, they will try to take back the iron throne," I said. "And I shall be the one to end their lives." I turned to Lord Jaime. "King Slayer, thank you for ending his terror."

I felt someone place a large hand on my shoulder. "I see you have met Saelahna. She's quite the warrior."

"Lord Stark," the queen said. Ignoring Eddards comment about me being a warrior, she asked, "How can you sleep, knowing a Targaryen is in your midst. You're just lucky the gods didn't infect her with the madness of her father."

"She has a great head on her shoulders," Ned said. "She is like another daughter to me honestly."

"She truly is, only having 19 years on her back and Eddard brought her when she was six, she has been very kind and helpful the past years," Lady Cat said with a smile. It made me happy to think that they accepted me into their house.

"Oh, are you married then?" The Queen asked.

"No your Grace," I said while tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I see, you would think men would be throwing themselves at you," she said with a smile.

"Well, when they do, I tend to smash them into the ground." This caused them to all begin to laugh, well, all but one. Jaime sat, looking at me intensely, as if confused and angry.

"Do you like woman?" Jaime asked bluntly.

I looked at him and plainly said, "no I just, don't enjoy the arrogance and stupidity of men." I heard a man burst out laughing and looked to the other side of Lord Jaime. It was the imp.

Lord Tyrian finally calmed down enough to day, "I like this one, she has a sense of humor."

Cersei looked a bit upset by my comment which confused me. I understand I just insulted her brother but she seemed too angry. "Look at all the great things men have done, Jaime slaughter the mad king, my father gave countless amounts of money to these seven kingdoms, and King Robert has been making everything run smoothly for the past thirteen years!"

"Forgive me your grace," I said with a bow. "I meant not to offend, but if you truly thought about it, you would know just as well as I do, behind every great man, there is an even better woman." That's how I saved my ass.

A smile came across her beautiful face and she said, "that is very true."

A loud scream made me spin around. Sansa was taking food from her cheek and yelling at Arya. "Forgive me your grace," I said while walking down the steps to Sansa. "Come," was all I said and she instantly stood up. We both walked out and headed to her chamber.

"I can't believe her!" She shouted as I closed the door. "She is such a brat! I hate her!"

"She's your sister, you don't hate her," I said while wiping away the smeared food and tears from her face.

"I do too!" She cried out. "She did it right in front of prince Jeoffery!"

"You do realize that you two are to be married?" I asked. "Your father was asked to be the Kings hand and for you two to be married. You'll be queen one day Sansa," I said, trying to make her feel better.

After talking with the now happy and excited Sansa, I began walking to Jon's chambers. We did this often, I went to his chambers once and awhile, him and I were quite close, him and I were the outsiders.

"Sae!" I heard someone say. I turned and saw lord Stark making his way up to corridor to me.

"My lord," I said with a smile.

"You can call me father," he said. "We have talked about this before, you're as much of this family as the rest of us."

"Sorry father," I said.

"I need your help," he said. "I plan on leaving for kings landing with the king, taking Sansa and Arya with me. I need you to come as well."

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"You get along well with Sansa, more than any guard would, and you're the only person I trust with her life." He looked at me. "It would make Cat a lot more at ease with all of this, she trusts you as well. I just want you to come along to make sure she is safe and out of trouble."

I sighed, I was in no position to say no to Eddard. I owed a lot to him. "I promise, I'll do what I can to keep her safe." He engulfed me in a hug, squeezing the air out of me


	2. Jon Snow

"We really shouldn't keep this kind of thing up," I said while pulling away from him. I didn't get off of him though, I sat with my legs on either side of his waist. He was sitting up, his back against his large head board. He had his hands on my lower back while I had mine tangled in his dark curly hair. "We keep saying that we are only going to talk, but that's never how it actually works out," I said with a chuckle as he began kissing my collar bone.

"Saelahna," he said while pulling back and looking at me. "That's all we plan on doing, but we both know the best nights are the ones you don't plan."

I giggled and said, "you are very right Jon Snow, but I think people will soon become suspicious. It's quite hard to sneak around corridors in the earlier hours of the days so no one will see me, when there are servants working all the time."

In a quick movement, he pushed me back so I was laying down and he got on top of me. He laid down in between my legs after pulling my dress up a bit so he could wrap them around him and kiss me. I still wasn't exactly used to his shaved face, but I guess I would have to deal with it. He was already shirtless and began undoing the strings that lace up the front of my dress. He pulled the fabric down my arms and upper body but left my skirt where it was. His left hand moved from beside my head to my waist, dragging his finger tips up the side of me before grabbing my chest, carefully so he didn't hurt me. I placed my hand on his chest and felt sweat drip from him onto me right above my navel. I don't blame him, the fire was pretty hot.

He broke the kiss and said, "fine, next time, your chambers." He once again pressed his lips to mine.

This was a normal occurrence, he'd ask me to meet him in his chambers to talk, but rarely did we ever talk. The first couple times we did, but then, back when I was 16, he got the courage to actually try to kiss me. It's kind of weird because I'm older than him.. But I guess he doesn't have a problem with it. "Remember when we first did this?" I asked after pushing him up slightly.

"Gods, don't remind me," he said with a laugh and putting his hands back to the side of my head, pushing his hips down on me slightly harder than they already were.

I laughed slightly. "You were so nervous!"

"Well, I didn't know what I was doing! I was 15 and had no idea what I was supposed to do!" He said, pressing his hips slightly more so.

"I thought you were about to cry honestly!" I said laughing a bit more.

"Well, you just offered to let me touch you," he pointed out.

"Because I caught you staring at my chest. I didn't think you actually would!" I had a huge smile on my face and looked up at him.

"And then you started taking your cloths off," he said while pulling his hips back slowly. "And you just let me touch you," his hips moved back on me, just as hard as before. "And then I kissed you," he said while pressing his lips to mine once again. The kiss deepened and I slowly moved my hand down his abdomen to his pants. I wanted him, a lot, and I was prepared to lose my virginity to him. I began to untie them and he pulled back quickly grabbed my hands. "Sae."

I quickly pulled the skirt of my dress down and covered my chest, a bright red blush coming to my face. "D-do you no-not want to?" I stuttered out. Embarrassment filled my body but was soon replaced by anger. "What? Am I not good enough?"

"No, Sae, it's not that," he began.

"Then what is it?" I asked angrily. "You have kissed me countless times, I have given you head countless times, you have done the same to me. Do you not want me?" I asked with sad eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, I was about to slap him, but he grabbed my hand. "Sae, of course I want you, you're the only girl I have ever wanted!" He said. He shook his head. "I see you and want you, but then I think of my self and my parents. I think, what if I got her pregnant and father kicks her out into the streets? What if she has to take care of my child, all on her own? But now that you said you're going to kings landing, and I'm going into the night watch, what if you got pregnant? You would be forced to be on your own. If both of us weren't leaving, I'd ask you right here, right in this very moment. I'd make you Lady Snow and then, I'd have no problem with you having my children, because I would be there for you, and them." I looked at him with surprised eyes. "I fucking love you Saelahna. I'm never going to forget about you. You're a work of art," he said while pulling me into his lap. "Not everyone will understand you, but those who do, will never forget you." He hugged me close to him. "It's going to be awful, I will not lie to you, but things work out you know? Even if it doesn't feel okay for a long time, or even if it feels as if it will never be okay again, everything works out in the end."

"Is that why you never tried before?" I asked quietly while looking up at him.

"That is the only reason I haven't. It would be an honor to be with you in that way, but things are changing. We leave tomorrow, you to the south, me to the north." After a few seconds of silence, he said, " You can come up there and see me, and if you're not scared, we can go beyond the wall, just two of us." He was lying of course, we all know I can't go to the wall, not with out orders from the king. He's trying to give me hope. He pushed me off his lap and began putting my arms back into the sleeves of my dress and trying to tie the front back up. "But, you should go to bed, I should go to bed." He finished tying the dress and stood up, pulling me with him. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and gently took my face. "I love you."

I looked up at him and for the first time, I said, " I love you too." He lightly touched his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed back and our lips, like always, didn't move in sync, but I loved it. His lips were soft and warm and I wouldn't be happier. I held him close and just kissed him. Our last kiss. And it was then, I realized the love I was missing. We grew up as best friends, became lovers, and soon, we would once again become strangers, but I was okay with it, because even if it was for a short time, I had someone in my life that cared about me.

We pulled away and he kissed my forehead. I walked out of the room with out another word and began to walk down the corridor, only to get grabbed and pulled into a dark room. I opened my mouth to speak but who ever the person was gagged me and bent me over a table with extreme force. I groaned I pain after my body smashed against it and the person held me down. They bonded my hands and somehow, attached them to the table. They grabbed a handful of my hair and spread my legs, pulling the skirt of my dress up. "Jon's been keeping you to himself for a while now huh?" The man said. I know that voice, filled with arrogance and rather annoying, Theon. I tried to stand up quickly to hit him with my head, making the skirt of my dress fall down again, but he smashed me back onto the table. "Oh don't struggle, you know you want me."

"Fuck you," I attempted to say but it was muffled by the gag. I knew he knew what I said though.

He pulled me back up and smashed me back down again, my hair still in his hands. "What? That bastard Snow can have you, but a Lord can't!" He smashed me down again and I let out a moan of pain. I could here the smirk in his voice as he said, "you moanin? You must like pain, don't worry, you won't even be able to walk once I'm through with you." He lifted the dress again and I closed my legs. "What? My cock not good enough?" He asked and I felt something touch the skin on my thigh. He still had my hair and on hand and the other on the table. I squirmed uncomfortably. He forced my legs open again and kept them open with his. I could feel it as he traced it over my ass, tortuing me, knowing how much I hated it and him. I felt as he jammed it inside me and I screamed, astonishing for the fact that I was gagged. He ripped it out of me and tears began to stream down my face. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I slowly nodded my head, sobs escaping me. "We can fix that." He removed his hand from the table and I felt his dry hand squeeze my ass extremely hard, his fingers pointing downwards. He slid his hand from my butt, down to between my legs. He the stuck two fingers in me and I squirmed. He began going in and out of me, pushing me hard against the table when he went in, just like When he had his disgusting cock in me. When he added another, that's when it started to hurt so I screamed again.

Except when I screamed this time, thank the mother, someone heard me. The door flung opened and light flooded into the pitch black room. Theon was caught, pants at his ankles and fingers in a tied up sobbing girl. With out a word, who ever it was ripped him from me and I'll I could hear was the sound of skin hitting skin. I quickly closed my legs. "If you ever touch a woman like that again, with out her consent, I will come back to the North and fuck you bloody with my sword." I heard the unknown man throw Theon out the door. I heard his footsteps as he came closer to me and I got scared again. With out hesitation, the man grabbed the skirt of my dress and pulled it back to cover me.

He ungagged me and I sobbed out, "t-thank y-y-you." He quickly began untying my hands and the door shut on its own, making it dark once again. Once I was free, I slid from the table to the floor. I could hear him as he slowly sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He slowly and carefully put an arm around me.

"Yeah," I said while wiping away tears.

"Well, you just got raped so, that's a lie," he said. I know that voice but who is he?

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was following you earlier. I saw you enter the bastards chambers," he began. It's Jaime.

"Don't call him that!" I said angrily.

"That's what he is."

"Yeah, but do you know how sad it makes him?" I asked. "It's just like me being call the Targaryen! Who our parents were doesn't define us! Our actions do. Besides, you probably don't like being called the King Slayer! It's a reminder that you betrayed my father, the one man you were meant to keep safe."

"May I continue now?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, sorry, proceed," I said.

"Well, after you went in, I fell asleep and when I woke up, the candles in his room were out, so I thought you left, I wanted to make sure you weren't up to something so I followed but then I heard your scream and I came in here and found that ugly fuck."

"Wait, why did you think I was up to something?" I asked.

"You're a Targaryen."

"Don't you think if I wanted them dead, it would have been done by now?"

He sighed and nodded. "He didn't, actually do it right?"

"He was in me for a second but I screamed so he ripped it out of me."

"I'll cut it off, is that what you wish?" He asked while standing up in a joking manner.

"No, you wouldn't be able to find it," I said with a laugh. He was trying to make me happy, and it was working.

"If anyone does that to you again, you come tell me, understand?" He asked.

I just nodded my head.


End file.
